Happy Endings
by CyanideChie09
Summary: A year ago, they were all happy. But it changed one day and the were forced to leave each other. Given the chance, will they be able to fix it again? OOCs. xD Lots of crying. :D OT5. Slight fluff. :3 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -Cyanide-


Hey. This is my first OT5 story. I hope you guys like it. **–Cyanide-**  
I know this is kinda weird. But it's the best I could come up with at 12am in the morning. Haha. XDD  
Please Read And Review!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own prince of tennis. ***Sob*** I only own the plot. :DD

**-START-**

It hurt. It fucking hurt like hell. The fact that he wasn't ready. Heck, he didn't even assume it would happen in a million years. They stood strong, didn't they? They were happy, didn't they? Was he lacking something? Did they not love him anymore? What was it?

_(Flashback)_

_Echizen Ryoma. The famous singer known internationally. He was a healthy 18 year old guy, and is happily in love with his 4 lovers. _

_Yes. 4 lovers. _

_Atobe Keigo, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Sanada Genichirou and Fuji Syuusuke. _

_They all met when they were in highschool and they all connected somehow. And they came to the understanding of maintaining a five-some relationship. _

_But that all changed. It was a happy day in May. Echizen just got home from his recording session and seeing no sign of his lovers, he went directly to his room and plopped down his bed. Minutes away from fully sleeping, he was disturbed by a knock on the door. _

"_Ryo-chan. We have something to talk to you about. Mind if we come in?" A brown haired guy styled in a bob said as he slightly opened the door. _

"_Yeah, sure. Come on in." Ryoma answered as he sat up in an upright position. In came his 4 lovers. The door closed with a short click. _

"_So? What did you guys want to talk about?" he asked as he stifled a yawn. The room was deathly silent. Ryoma was curious as to why Syuusuke's ever present smile was not visible today. _

"_We think it's time for us to part ways, Ryoma." Keigo suddenly said. Ryoma stilled in place. _

"_W-what are you guys talking about?" He asked. Maybe he just misheard. _

"_We all talked about it. And we decided that it's for the best, Ryo." Genichirou said as he looked down. _

"_W-wait. W-what?" Ryoma asked. He was still baffled. What was going on? _

"_Keigo needs to take over Atobe Productions. Tezuka was asked to go to a scholarship at Harvard Law School. Sanada's taking over his grandfather's Kendo Clinic and I was asked to be a photographer in England. You got such a big career ahead of you too, Ryo-chan." Tezuka explained to him. Tears welled up in his eyes. _

"_We're just thinking of you, Ryo."Genichirou said as they all took a seat on Ryoma's bed. _

"_Oh Ryoma. We're sorry, baby." Fuji said as he neared the almost crying boy. He wrapped his arms around him and embraced him in a loving hug. _

"_No. It's okay. I'm okay." Ryoma said as he returned the hug. But he failed to keep his tears in check as they rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed. The others joined the hug as it was surely their last._

"_Are you sure, Ryoma?" Keigo asked the boy. _

"_Y-yes. It's fine. I don't want to be in the way of your dreams, Kei. I'm happy if you're happy." Ryoma returned with a weak smile. They did nothing but hold each other as the night passed. _

_(Flashback End)_

A year has passed already. Having released several albums, Ryoma was already internationally known. Fangirls fawn at him, even though he was known to be openly gay. And fanboys do their best to win his heart. But his heart only belongs to his lover, or should I say, lovers.

Yes. Ryoma hasn't moved on yet. But the press doesn't know that. All they know is he's openly gay and that he has a bestfriend named Kevin Smith.

Kevin is in the same kind of business as him. Where'd they meet and how they'd become best friends?

Here.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the a typical night. Ryoma was in the bar, still wallowing in self depression over the loss of his lovers. It was only a month after their break up. And he still hasn't moved on. He still missed their kisses. Their hugs. Their-_

_Wait. We're here to tell how they met. Oops. _

_It was a quarter past eight in evening. He was in sitting in a stool near the bartender._

'_Why can't I forget them?' He thought. He sighed. But then, he felt liquid pouring down his head. Angry, he stood up and turned around. _

"_Dude. What the hell?" He said. He saw a shocked blonde, in the said blonde's hand was an empty, tilted glass. _

"_What is your problem?" He asked again. The guy put his glass down on a waiter's tray. _

"_Look, sorry man. This guy suddenly pushed me and I accidentally poured it on you." He said, rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Tch. If it's an accident, then I'll forgive you. But be careful next time, eh?" Ryoma said as he flipped open his phone. He then proceeded out the door. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw the blonde. _

"_Let me make it up to you." He said, grinning. Ryoma shrugged his hold off. _

"_Don't touch me. I don't even know you." He replied. _

"_I'm Kevin Smith. Nice to meet you." The dude said as he held out his hand. Ryoma looked at it before sighing and shaking his head, a small smile on his lips. _

"_Echizen Ryoma." He answered as he shook the blonde's hand. _

"_Ah! You're the famous singer I've been hearing about!" Kevin said as he started to walk too beside the golden eyed man. _

"_Yeah. I'm just starting out though." He said as he smiled. Kevin grinned. _

"_Want me to help you out?" He asked. Ryoma cocked an eyebrow at him. Seeing the expression, he laughed._

"_I'm a singer myself. I'm famous in America, though. I'm in the business for a year now. So whatcha say? Want me to help you?" Kevin asked as he looked Ryoma in the eye, holding out his forearm. Ryoma smiled. _

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Ryoma said as he bumped his forearm with Kevin's._

_And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. _

_(Flashback End)_

Kevin permanently moved to Japan after that. Something about his family taking a liking to the place. He and Ryoma live in a suite together as to not trouble their family with their fans and everything like that. They still visit them in the weekends so their parents are fine with it.

Their relationship was only brotherly. Though, to have fun, they often fool the media, letting them think that they were actually lovers. But how could that happen right?

Not when Ryoma's heart was tied to four others.

Kevin knows Ryoma's situation ever since he saw Ryoma crying one night. And that was also one of the reasons why they became best friends. Kevin listened to Ryoma's troubles and vice versa. Now, when you see Ryoma outside, it's impossible for him to be without Kevin. They were always together, no matter what they do.

And that is why some people are jealous of them. Some people like Atobe Keigo.

**-Meanwhile -**

A young violet haired man sits in a quiet office, doing nothing but staring to oblivion. This is Atobe Keigo. The youngest CEO to Atobe Corporations. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and in came a black haired guy, a cup of coffee in hand.

"I brought you your coffee, Keigo." Said man said.

"Gen. You shouldn't have bothered." The other said as he leaned down and kissed the purple haired man. This is Sanada Genichirou. Another one of Ryoma's lovers. It seems the two kept in contact after the break up and has agreed to rekindle the old flame. They have thought of finding the others but with Ryoma going to different places/countries almost every month, Kunimitsu in NYC and Syuusuke in England, they will have to wait.

"Ne, Keigo. You won't believe who I saw earlier." Genichirou said as he sat down across of Keigo.

"Really? Who?" Keigo asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Kunimitsu and Syuusuke. Together." The other replied. Keigo sputtered his drink.

"They're back?" Keigo yelled.

"Yes. It seems as though they've kept in touch for the past year, or they just met recently. They seem to be living together, or just in the same building." Genichirou said as he stood up and went behind the man. He took out his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the other man's face with it, his arms circling the other from behind.

"Do you think they'll be willing to accept us again, Gen?" Keigo asked as he closed his eyes and leaned at his boyfriend's chest.

"I don't know, Kei. But it'll be worth a try." Gen replied.

"Let's go then! No time to lose!" Keigo said as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"You don't even know where to find them, Kei." Gen said as followed his lover out the door.

"Do not underestimate Ore-sama's power Gen. Taka! Prepare the Limo! Gen and I are going out!" Keigo shouted as he fished open his phone. He vaguely heard the others 'do a search' before he shook his head and entered the limo.

**-OnTheOtherSideOfTown-**

A smiling tensai was sitting across from an eyeglass wearing guy, sipping his favorite tea. These were Fuji Syuusuke and Kunimitsu Tezuka, respectively. They were in a café named Le Pompeneaur.

"So that's basically what happened. They transferred me to their branch here in Japan and I'm back again." The tensai finished his story. Kunimitsu smiled at his lover, well, they were ex-lovers a week ago. But they worked things out.

"So tell me more about what happened in Harvard, Mitsu." Syuusuke said as he smiled warmly at Kunimitsu. A week ago, Mitsu just got home from Harvard and crashed at Syuusuke's place, who was more than willing to oblige.

"Yes well, my scholarship was supposed to be for two years." Mitsu replied. Syuusuke's ever closed eyes snapped wide open.

"What? Then what are you doing here? You should be over there, studying!" Syuusuke said as he put his cup down.

"You sound like you don't even want me here." Kunimitsu replied, his arms crossing over his chest. Syuusuke closed his eyes once more.

"You know I don't mean it like that. It's just… Why'd you leave NYC if you're not even done with it yet?" Syuusuke asked as he put his chin over his hand. Kunimitsu suddenly put his hand on Syuusuke's cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"I finished it all in one year. It was a hectic schedule, Syuu. But at least now, I can move back here. I hear there's a great law firm in Tokyo. I'll find a job there. We can be together like the old days, Syuu." He said. Syuusuke's eyes opened once again, tears pooling at the sides.

"… Mitsu." He said. Kunimitsu smiled.

"I'll find a place to stay after I get my first job, okay?" He said as he wiped the leaking tears away from his lover's eyes.

"No! I mean, What are you talking about? You can stay with me!" Syuusuke said as he took Kunimitsu's hand and held it.

"Syuu." The other said. They both smiled and leaned over the table to share a small, sweet kiss.

"… Ehem." They both heard from behind them.

"_That voice…" _They both thought. They turned around and came face to face with …

"K-Keigo. G-Gen." Syuusuke said as he stood up, shocked.

"Syuusuke. Kunimitsu. You're back." Gen said as he stepped forward and embraced Syuusuke, who returned the hug, tears streaming down his pale face.

"Kei. It's good to see you again. Away from you for a year is long enough." Kunimitsu said as he too embraced the purple haired man who was preventing the tears from falling, but failing miserably.

"Ore-sama has his limo up front. Let us discuss this at my house." He said as he hooked an arm around Syuusuke's waist, as Gen and Kunimitsu hugged.

"It isn't called a house, Kei. It's a freaking mansion." Syuu said as he smiled. The man smiled back.

"Yes, but it's our mansion." He replied. The other two just smiled as they walked out hand-in-hand.

**-InTheAtobeMansion-**

"So you just got home from NYC last week?" Gen asked the eyeglass wearing man. They were in Keigo's rose garden. Catching up on what happened and just reliving the old days.

As Syuusuke's laugh died down, he looked at the roses covering the garden, a frown in his face.

"What's wrong Syuu?" Kunimitsu asked their lover.

" Is there something in the Garden that is not to your liking? Tell me and Ore-sama will change it." Keigo said as he sipped his drink. (AN: Yes, they love to drink. ;) )

"No, It's just… I miss Ryo-chan." Syuusuke said as he buried his face in his arms.

"We're never whole when he's not with us, are we?" Gen said.

"No, we aren't." Kunimitsu said.

"Let's go find us our kitten." Keigo said as he stood up.

"Where do you think he is?" Gen asked them.

"He's roaming around the country, I suppose. We'll find him soon enough." Syuusuke said as they all entered the mansion.

"He's not in Japan, Atobe-sama." His butler, Taka, said as he appeared from behind them.

"What? What do you mean he's not in Japan?" Keigo shouted at the man.

"Keigo! There's no need for yelling!" Syuusuke scolded him. The man said nothing but 'humph' and a childish cross of his arms.

"Now, Taka-san. What do you mean?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Echizen-kun is currently in Los Angeles with Kevin Smith. It seems that Kevin-kun has held a concert and has invited Echizen-kun along to go with him as a surprise guest." The man explained. At the mention of Kevin, the four of them narrowed their eyes.

"Kevin? Who's Kevin?" Gen asked.

"Why, He's Echizen-kun's bestfriend." Taka said.

"Give me a report on this Kevin. Inform one of my private jets that we will be flying to Los Angeles. As soon as possible." Keigo said as he left the scene. The other three bowed before following their fourth lover out the door.

"Oh dear." Taka said.

**-LosAngelesConcertDome. Backstage. 11:07 PM-**

"Whoo. That was a great night." Kevin said as he entered his backstage room. He saw Ryoma on the couch, a towel in hand.

"You did great out there." The green haired boy said.

"Don't I always? Anyways, you cheater. I told you to sing two songs! You only sang one!" Kevin answered as he grabbed the towel. Sitting on the couch, Ryoma stood up and grabbed the water bottle near the dresser.

"It's a hassle, Kev." Ryoma answered as he took a sip from the bottle.

"Toss it to me." Kevin said as he saw Ryoma drinking.

"Here." Ryoma said before tossing he said bottle to Kevin.

"Ah. Thanks." The blonde replied as he catched the bottle and proceeded to drink.

"Kevin. Ryoma. It's time to go back to the Hotel." A buff, bodyguard said as he opened the door. Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah. We'll be out in a sec." Kevin said as he stood up and tossed to the towel he was holding to … well he tossed it away.

"Let's go." He said to Ryoma, who nodded again, and they both left the room. They were already at the back door when Ryoma saw something that made him stop. His eyes were big as saucers and his mouth was slightly agape.

"Hey Ryoma! What are you doing?" Kevin asked his friend as he saw the still boy.

"I-It's t-them." Ryoma replied as he pointed a shaky finger. Kevin looked to where the boy was pointing and his eyebrow raised. He saw 4 guys near the entrance, as if waiting for someone, Ryoma's ex-lovers he presumed.

"Ryoma, snap out of it!" Kevin scolded as he lightly shook Ryoma's shoulders. The boy could only shake. Kevin hugged him.

"It's okay, Ryoma. I'm here. I'm here." He said to the boy.

"J-just.. Just get me out of here." Ryoma was still shaking and he could only say a few words as he let himself be tucked away to the limo. Kevin looked back to the guys and as if sensing there was someone looking at them, one of the guys looked back. Seeing Ryoma, the guy opened his eyes and shouted, "Ryo!" and making the other three turn.

"Leave." Kevin said to the driver who bowed as he himself entered the limo.

**-WithTheOthers-**

The four finally reached LA at exactly 10: 48 PM. Keigo angrily shouted at the driver to take them to the Concert Dome. The driver could only shake in fear and bow before running to the driver's seat as they went on.

"Ryoma. Please be there." Syuusuke whispered. Gen, seeing his lover in distress, he took one of Syuusuke's hand in his and rubbed it.

"Ryoma's gonna be there, Syuu. Don't worry." He said. The tensai merely nodded as he buried his head on Kunimitsu's shoulder. They arrived at the said dome's entrance at exactly 11:15 and waited for Ryoma anxiously at the door.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Keigo yelled as he paced around.

"He'll come out at some point, Kei. Just calm down." Gen said as he put a hand on his lover's shoulder. The others were looking around. Until the tensai heard a faint, 'Ryoma. Snap out of it!' from afar. He looked for the source. And finally found it.

"Ryo!" He shouted.

"Where?" Kunimitsu said as he looked at the direction where Syuusuke was looking. There he saw Ryoma, being tucked in a limo, a blonde holding him. The blonde spared them one look before saying something to the driver, who nodded, and entered as well.

"Give Ryoma back!" Syuusuke shouted as he ran to the car, who started to accelerate. He got to the door, but his efforts are futile as the car speeded just before he could open it.

"Damn it!" Fuji shouted.

"Syuu. Calm down. It's okay." Kunimitsu hugged his almost sobbing lover.

"I-I just want him back, Mitsu. I miss him so much." Syuusuke desperately hung to Kunimitsu. Keigo and Gen hugged the two as their youngest lover, aside from Ryoma, sobbed.

**-WithRyomaAndKevin-**

"What are they doing here, Kev? Are they here to make me more miserable? Wasn't breaking my heart a year ago enough?" Ryoma asked as he grabbed a handful of his hair, tears prickling at his eyes. Kevin put a comforting arm around him. Ryoma couldn't handle it and his tears came rolling down his cheeks.

"Maybe they're here to fix the past, Ryoma. Don't be so negative." Kevin said. It was silent for a while, the only thing heard was Ryoma's sobs. Soon though, Ryoma's cries turned to sniffles before he stopped. It wasn't long before Kevin noticed that Ryoma fell asleep.

"_Typical Ryo." _He thought. Kevin looked outside as he carefully laid Ryoma on his lap.

"_Atobe. Sanada. Tezuka. Fuji. I don't know why you're here. But please, don't cause Ryoma anymore heartbreak." _He thought.

**-Ryoma-**

Golden eyes suddenly came to light as Ryoma opened his eyes. His head pounded as he sat upright.

"W-what happened to me?" He asked himself. He saw himself in his room and he noticed a cup of water and a pill on top of his bedside table, beside it was a note.

"_Ryoma. You're still stupid. You fell asleep after crying last night. Drink this. It'll help your headache.-The most awesome bestfriend ever, Kevin." _It read. Ryoma slightly smiled and followed his bestfriend's orders and drank the pill. His headache wasn't entirely gone but at least it was bearable now.

"Where's Kevin? " He asked to no one particularly as he stood up and proveeded to go out of his room. Just as he was about to go down, he heard shouting. He decided to stay upstairs and listen to the shouts.

"You called us here! Give him back!" The voice said. _Who?_ The voice is familiar.

"Ryoma isn't a toy that I can give back easily." He then heard Kevin's voice.

"He isn't our toy. He's our lover and we would appreciate it if you would hand him to us." He heard another familiar voice.

"You better give him back or Ore-sama will have to take drastic measures." A third voice popped in. _"Wait. Ore-sama? Funny. It's what Keigo alwa… " _Ryoma's eyes widened. _"No… It can't be." _

"Ryoma cries every night, y'know. He cries because of you." Kevin said softly. A pause happened.

"Do you think he's the only one? Each and every one of us couldn't move on. We … learned that being together is far more important. We still love him." Another voice said. Ryoma's tears suddenly made their way back again and he made no move to stop them from falling.

"We'd do anything just to have him back. Please, Kevin-kun. Give Ryoma back. We need him." The voice quivered and it was no surprise that the speaker was already crying.

"Sshh. Syuu. Don't cry. Can we see him? We need him to know that we're really sorry and that we want him back." Another voice said. Ryoma covered his mouth with his hand to avoid being heard. He was downright sobbing right now.

"I'd love it for you guys to take Ryoma back. The guy deserves some happiness. But I don't know if he'll accept you guys." Kevin said as he shrugged.

"Please. Just let us talk to him." Kunimitsu said. Kevin still looked uneasy.

"I.. don't know. I don't wanna anger Ryoma." He said.

"If he doesn't want us anymore, we understand. We just want to hear it directly from him." Gen said as he bowed to Kevin, practically begging.

"Please. Kevin-kun." Kunimitsu seconded and Fuji soon followed. Keigo was hesitant. But he quietly muttered, "Only for Ryoma." Before bowing down too. Kevin was flabberstagged. Even Ryoma was shocked. The three bowing he could understand, but Keigo bowing? It wasn't something you could see every day.

"Okay okay. I'll see if he's up." Kevin said hurriedly as he left the scene. Hey, Atobe Keigo is known as the proudest man alive. Even Kevin knows that. Having the proudest man bowing to you, it seems like a miracle. A really, nice miracle. Ryoma's tears flowed more. _"Is this real?"_ Kevin only made it to the top of the stairs as he saw the crying Ryoma sitting on the floor, his hand covering his mouth as the other was trying to desperately wipe the tears away.

"Ryoma.." he said quietly.

"Is it true?" Ryoma whispered quietly to him.

"It seems like they're really serious, Ryo. Give them another chance." Kevin said as he picked Ryoma up. Ryoma smiled and sniffled.

"O-okay. Thanks, Kev. You've been a great help." Ryoma said as he hugged his bestfriend.

"Knock 'em dead, Ryo." Kevin patted his bestfriend's back. Ryoma slowly went down the stairs. He saw the 4 on the couch, seemingly all nervous. He manned up and took a deep breath.

"H-Hey." He said. The 4 automatically looked at him.

"Ryoma/Ryo!" were his replies. He smiled weakly.

"We're sorry about everything!" Kunimitsu said as he bowed and the other 3 followed without hesitation. Even Keigo.

"I heard everything." Ryoma replied softly. The other four looked at him hopefully.

"And… I accept your apology." He added as he smiled.

"RYO!" Syuusuke and Keigo shouted as they ran to the boy and hugged him tightly. Ryoma was a bit shocked, but he got over it and hugged the two back, just as tight.

"Syuu. Kei." He whispered to the others. He could feel the droplets on his shoulder as he himself let his tears fall. The other two joined shortly and they basked in their happy reunion.

**-AfterQuiteSomeTime-**

"Here." Kevin handed the five newly reunited lovers with 5 cups of water.

"Thank you, Kevin." Ryoma once again hugged his bestfriend.

"This wouldn't have happened without you." He said to the other. Kevin hugged back.

"Dude. We'll still hang out right?" Kevin asked Ryoma. Ryoma laughed.

"Of course. We still got a whole album to record." He said as he sat down in between Kunimitsu and Gen.

"Well then. It's best that we go back to Japan tonight so that we can catch up in Ore-sama's house, if you know what I mean." Keigo said as he stood up and smirked. Ryoma blushed crimson.

"Kei!" He said.

"What? I was talking about your career. We want to know how you've been doing." Keigo said as he fished his phone out and called his driver.

"Ryo-chan. What were you thinking?" Syuusuke teased him, his smile getting wider.

"S-shut up!" Ryoma said as he stood up too. The others followed suit.

"Well then, Kevin-kun. Thank you for everything. We owe you one." Gen said as he shook the man's hand. Kevin smiled.

"It was nothing. I'm really happy Ryoma finally found his happiness." Kevin said as he escorted them out the door.

"Again. Kev. Thank you so much. I need a hug. Come on. I have a feeling it's gonna be days before we meet again." Ryoma came to hug his bestfriend one last time. The blonde laughed.

"You know, you deserve your happiness too. If you know what I mean. It's gonna be lonely here." Ryoma whispered to him. Kevin smiled.

"I'll think about it." The other replied.

"Oi! Ryo! Faster! Ore-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting." Keigo shouted. The two broke the hug.

"I'll see you next time, Kev! See you!" Ryoma ran to the limo and ducked in. Kevin kept waving until the car left in the distance.

**--**

"I love you guys." Ryoma made himself comfortable in Syuusuke's lap.

"We love you too." The four said in unison. Sensing the youngest to be falling asleep, they all took turns in kissing his forehead as the other slept soundly.

"Thank you." He said before fully dozing off.

"It all worked out nicely. I love life." Syuusuke said as he stroked the now asleep Ryoma's hair.

The other four grinned, "We all do."

And they all went back to Atobe's mansion and catched up with each other. If you all know what I mean. ;) xDD

**-WithKevin-**

A blonde was waiting in a café in LA. He was waiting for someone. Someone important. You could see that he was nervous. His foot kept bouncing, he kept wiping his hand on his jeans and he kept looking left to right.

"Kevin?" The blonde's back stiffened. "It's you Kevin!" the voice said. A man sat himself down in front of him.

"B-Billy." He managed to stutter.

"Hmm? What? I was really surprised when I got your text the other day. I thought you forgot about me." Billy said with a small sad smile on his lips.

"I know you hated me but I could never forget you Billy. I'm sorry I left. I was stupid. I never appreciated you. I love you. Please take me back." Kevin said as he grasped the other's hand, and clenched his eyes shut.

"… Kevin." The other whispered. Kevin was still clenching his eyes shut. Until he felt something on his lips. He opened his eyes. He saw Billy kissing him, crying out silent tears. They broke the kiss.

"I could never hate you, Kev. I still love you." Billy said. Kevin smiled and pulled Billy back for another kiss.

"Thank you. I love you." Kevin put his forehead to Billy's. The other smiled.

"I love you too."

**-END-**

Haha. That's it. Sorry if it's kinda crappy. It's still not beta'd. Ahaha. xDD So yeah. Reviews are welcome. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Thank you taking the time to read. :DD

**-Cyanide- is OUT! PEACE! ^_^V**


End file.
